The Diamond Angel sequel
by Broken Angel Wings
Summary: Undecided about the Rating. Its a sequel!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the rights or anything to do with Moulin Rouge all I do own is the characters, which I have created. Please no lawyers! I am allergic to them.  
  
NB: This is an A/U  
  
Sequel to 'The windmill turns no more.'  
  
The Diamond Angel.  
  
(l'Ange de Diamant)  
  
  
  
Alexandria ran quickly through the streets of Paris, the rain had begun to fall and Alexandria as usual had forgotten to bring money for a carriage. She sighed irritated as she looked up at the darkening sky and pulled her coat tighter around her and the books, which she held close to her chest. The streets were quickly emptying as Alexandria pressed on to get home quickly. She was only one street away from their new home in Paris.  
  
Suddenly something grabbed Alexandria around the waist and tugged her backwards. She screamed and dropped her books but the unknown persons hand was swiftly placed over her mouth silencing her. Alexandria noticed amid the shock and fear that the person was holding an umbrella and wore the same after-shave as her father. The hand was removed and Alexandria spun round to face the unknown person. Christian smirked at his daughter who was glaring at him before moving the umbrella back over her.  
  
"I thought I would find you out here." Christian watched as his daughter lent down to pick up her books.  
  
"That was uncalled for. You could have called for me to stop! Instead of scaring me like that!" Alexandria started to walk again and was joined by Christian who held the umbrella over the both of them.  
  
"I did. I've followed you for quite a while now but you were obviously off in your own little world."  
  
Christian gazed fondly at his daughter that he had never known about until a few years ago. She had grown into a beautiful young woman who had her mother's beauty and voice. Alexandria was also proving to be quite the drama queen especially when it came to her studies. She was quick to learn her lines and knew all stage directions and often many of the other members of the class's lines. Her teacher, Madame Selenia, said that there was a big possibility that Alexandria could become the big star that she always dreamed of becoming. Christian cherished every moment with his children each one of them was as precious as the other, but deep down Christian always had a soft spot for his eldest. She had been one of the greatest gifts he had ever had. In his eyes, he had to be the luckiest man alive.  
  
Alexandria gazed up at her father, he seemed to be in another world so she didn't disturb him. She could only guess that he was thinking up yet another one of his amazing stories that he was famous for. She left his side to run p the steps and ring the bell of their beautiful home that over looked a park on the outskirts of Paris not far from her true home of Montemarte. Their maid, Alice, a sweet quiet woman who kept herself to herself, opened the door shortly after the bell had rung. Alice was totally different to Marie, Marie had been a wonderful woman but now she was gone. She had died shortly after Satine had given birth to her brother, Laurence. Satine had taken the loss of Marie badly, without Christian she would have surely died.  
  
Alexandria removed her coat and handed it to Alice and watched her mother as she walked down the stairs full of grace and elegance that Alexandria hoped she would soon develop to realising that to everyone else she already was. Satine walked over to Alexandria and placed a soft butterfly kiss upon her forehead.  
  
"I see your father found you then. Oh Alexandria you do make me wonder at time. Why did you not ask your father to meet you or money for a carriage? You will catch a cold if you are not careful."  
  
Satine gently tapped Alexandria's nose with one of her pale slender fingers before turning to face Christian. Christian had handed over the umbrella and his coat and gently took Satine's hand kissing her before leading her into the study where she moved over to a beautiful crimson couch Marie had chosen soon after they had moved in. Christian stood at his desk for a few moments before walking over to Satine and handing her a bundle of papers sitting on the edge of the coffee table. Before he could even begin to speak Satine reached over and hit his knee slightly.  
  
"Christian you know what I have told you about sitting on the table before!"  
  
Her voice was still as angelic as ever to Christian and he quickly obeyed moving to sit beside Satine and lifting her feet to rest across his lap. Satine smiled and began to slowly flick through the papers.  
  
"It is my latest story just finished today. I thought that you would like the first read seeing as you did inspire me."  
  
Satine laughed gently and nodded looking across at Christian. He had his head resting on the back of the couch his eyes closed. He looked like a sleeping child, so peaceful. She could tell where their son got his looks. She leant over to move a lose strand of hair from across his forehead. His breathing had settled into a deep rhythmic pattern. Satine smiled, her love was asleep. Typical of him but still it meant she could have as much time as she liked with him now. Satine settled back in the chair and began to read his latest story.  
  
~*~  
  
Alexandria lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had changed from her wet clothes into a simple yet beautiful dark blue dress. Marie had chosen it for her and it had to be her favourite. It reminded her of all the good times which she and Marie had shared. Two blue eyes peered at her from the side of her bed. Alexandria tried her hardest to ignore it but it was when she heard the effort of her brother to pull himself up onto the bed that she finally gaze in and helped him up laughing.  
  
"What do you want Laurence?"  
  
Laurence had his fathers black hair and mother blue eyes, he smiled and sat at the end of the bed and looked up at his sister.  
  
" Can you play with me??"  
  
Alexandria sighed knowing there was no route out, the moment she had helped him up onto her bed, she was doomed. He never gaze up, he was as stubborn as a mule. Alexandria looked about her room at al her precious dolls and knew immediately that they were not playing in her room. She slowly got off the bed and picked Laurence up carrying him back to his playroom.  
  
"What do you want to play then?" Alexandria said as she placed her brother on the floor and watched him run over to his rocking horse and pull himself up onto it with some difficulty. She sat in the armchair by the window gazing out across the street.  
  
"Tell me a story. Tell me the one about the Moulin Rogue."  
  
"I think you mean the Moulin Rouge, Laurence."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
Alexandria laughed and nodded walking over to the bookcase and looking for the exact book, she lifted it out f the bookcase and walked back over to the armchair opening the leather bound and turning the musty pages. When she was younger this had been her favourite story, it still was but now she was older she had little time to sit down and read it with all her studies and practice she had to attend to. Laurence sat watching his sister as she turned to the start to the story and began to read.  
  
"This is story is about love. The woman I loved is Dead."  
  
~*~  
  
It was at dinner that evening that Alexandria brought up the idea of visiting the Montemarte that weekend. They still owned the old house, which Alexandria had grown up in. Satine had been unsure at first about going back but Christian has quickly put any doubt out of her mind. Alexandria smiled to herself, she would finally be able to go back to he Moulin Rouge, the one place that she dreamed of owning one day and turning back into the once magnificent place it had been.  
  
That night Alexandria had packed her bags with the help of Alice ready for the next morning for the short trip to Montemarte. It was near to midnight and Alexandria was still wide-awake. She couldn't sleep, she was too excited about visiting the place she had once loved so much. Alexandria sat in her window seat and looked out across the city of Paris, the Eiffel tower stood tall over looking the sleeping city. She had been there one day and climbed to the very top. She had felt as if she was flying it was that day her mother had taught her the song which she adored so much.  
  
Alexandria leant back against the wall and closed her eyes. The song echoed around her head. She began to sing it so very softly at first so not to wake anyone. But soon the song had taken control and she sang it out her window wide open letting the cool night air in as she sang out her voice crisp, strong and as beautiful as her mothers.  
  
"I follow the night, cant stand the light.  
  
When will I begin, to live again?  
  
One day I'll fly away,  
  
Leave all this to yesterday.  
  
What more can your love do for me?  
  
When will love be through with me?  
  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
  
And dread the day when dreaming ends."  
  
She breathed in a deep shuddering breath and lowered herself from her window seat not closing her window. She crept across her bedroom to her bed and slid in between the covers letting sleep claim her finally.  
  
~*~  
  
The hazy morning light filtered through the thin, lacy curtains that hung over the windows in Alexandria's bedroom. After retiring to bed so later last night Alexandria had forgotten to pull the heavy thick drapes over her window so the light easily slipped into her room. Alexandria turned in her bed as the light slowly moved along her bed until it fell directly onto her face. She gently buried her face into her pillow and started to doze back off to sleep when the door was opened. Alexandria did not lift her head straight away hoping that the person would go away soon. There was a tug on her blanket and a soft hand lifted a few locks of her auburn hair and tucked them behind her ear.  
  
"Alexandria, its time to get up."  
  
Satine sat on the edge of the bed watching her daughter as she stirred turning over onto her back to gaze sleepily at her.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Mmmhmmm." Came the only response from Alexandria as she lifted her arm up to cover her eyes from the early morning light. "What time is it?"  
  
Satine laughed and gently tugged Alexandria's arm down to gaze into her blue eyes.  
  
"About 7 o'clock. We are going to go in half and hour come on get dressed."  
  
  
  
Alexandria yawned loudly and sat up leaning against Satine sighing before shifting herself out of the bed and stumbling over towards the bathroom muttering to herself.  
  
Satine waited until she had gone before walking over to the window and pulling it closed. She had heard Alexandria singing last night and was beginning to wonder whether it was such a good idea about going back to the Moulin Rouge. She had always known that her daughter dreamt of living a life like she had once. But to Satine it was something she would never want her daughter to experience. Alexandria was too much like her father when it came to her ambitious side. She set her dreams to high and often would find that she could not achieve them.  
  
Satine wanted Alexandria to be happy but was the Moulin Rouge the best place to be. It had once been the centre of the Bohemian revolution and thanks to Toulouse, Alexandria wanted to bring it all back. Satine just hoped that being a sensible young woman that Alexandria would settle down with a nice young man who would love her and take care of her, but she would never let Alexandria know that.  
  
Alexandria walked slowly out of the bathroom still fairly sleepy but a lot more awake after washing. She walked into her room to find her mother had laid out a dress for her ready and was sat at her dressing table.  
  
"I was thinking I could do your hair for you today Alexandria. That is if you want me to?"  
  
Alexandria nodded enthusiastically and changed into her dress quickly. She sat down at the dressing table when Satine had moved and looked into the mirror. There was little in difference between Satine and Alexandria. Many people had mistaken Alexandria for her mother and on occasions believed to be sisters. Satine began to slowly brush Alexandria's auburn locks and they chatted about school and other things hat mother and daughters would talk about. When Satine had finally finished Alexandria's hair had been put up in a mass of curls piled up and held in place with pins. It looked not to fancy but just right to accent Alexandria's glamour.  
  
"It's lovely. Thank you mama."  
  
Satine smiled at her daughter's reflection and kisses her cheek lightly.  
  
"We had better go down before your father thinks something terrible has happened."  
  
Alexandria quickly left the room to show off her hairstyle to Alice and whoever else would take the time to admire it. She was still a child at heart. Satine followed watching her daughter as she moved with elegance down the stairs but spoiling it as she collided with her father who swiftly caught her and laughed complimenting her hairstyle before she hurried off.  
  
Christian looked up the staircase and watched as Satine made her way down to his side. She leant up to kiss him but was swiftly lifted off of her feet and kissed by Christian. She laughed and wrapped her arms round his neck relaxing in his embrace and gazing into each other's eyes. A small voice broke their reverie.  
  
"Ewwwww!!!"  
  
Christian and Satine peered at their son who was sat on the bottom step of the staircase looking particularly disgusted at their affection towards one another. Satine laughed and nodded to Christian who carried her out to the carriage. Laurence climbed in after Satine and Christian waited for Alexandria who was still fussing over making sure she had everything. Christian in the end was forced to drag her out of the house calling over her shoulder to Alice about what she wanted doing for her while she was gone. Once everyone was in the carriage they set off Laurence was peering out of the window at everything that went past and Alexandria was careful not to let the breeze disturb her hair too much. Satine and Christian were sat next to each other curled up together chatting away.  
  
~*~  
  
That's all for now! I will update ASAP!  
  
Reviews are welcome!  
  
Thank you! Charli x 


	2. Chapter 2 sorry i took so long!

I do not own any of the rights or anything to do with Moulin Rouge all I do own is the characters, which I have created. Please no lawyers! I am allergic to them.  
  
Sorry I have taken so long to update but I had a bad time with my computer and then, typically I got writers block. Man I hate it when that happens. Anyways I'm back again and this time with a newwwww chapter! NB: This is an A/U  
  
Sequel to 'The windmill turns no more.'  
  
The Diamond Angel.  
  
(l'Ange de Diamant)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Christian and Satine peered at their son who was sat on the bottom step of the staircase looking particularly disgusted at their affection towards one another. Satine laughed and nodded to Christian who carried her out to the carriage. Laurence climbed in after Satine and Christian waited for Alexandria who was still fussing over making sure she had everything. Christian in the end was forced to drag her out of the house calling over her shoulder to Alice about what she wanted doing for her while she was gone. Once everyone was in the carriage they set off Laurence was peering out of the window at everything that went past and Alexandria was careful not to let the breeze disturb her hair too much. Satine and Christian were sat next to each other curled up together chatting away.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The carriage pulled up outside their house in Montemarte, the rain was lightly falling as Christian climbed out of the carriage and helped Satine and Alexandria out as well. Laurence had run in on ahead and was somewhere upstairs bouncing on his bed. Satine looked about slightly more cautious than usual as she entered the house turning to face Alexandria who was directing her father of where her bag were to go. Satine laughed as she watched Christian struggle under the weight of one of the boxes staggering up the stairs followed by his daughter still bossing him about.  
  
Christian watched his daughter over the top of the box as she sat herself on the dge of the bed smiling at him.  
  
"You can put it over by the window Father. Thank you."  
  
"Your too kind Alexandria." Christian muttered finally placing the heavy box down on the floor. "What did you pack?? Your entire wardrobe?"  
  
Alexandria looked up surprised at her father. "Of course not I only packed a few things! Its probably my books which I brought that are making it so heavy." She smiled and walked over to the window opening it to let the fresh air in.  
  
~*~  
  
Satine walked beside Christian, her head lightly resting on his shoulder, as she looked about the village of Montemarte. It had changed drastically from its once slum like conditions into a beautiful village. Laurence was ahead playing by the fountain and chasing the pigeons across the courtyard. Alexandria was behind reading one of her books intently instead of paying attention to the beautiful village.  
  
"Something on your mind?" Christian's gentle voice broke Satine's train of thought as he leant down kissing her ear lightly. Satine smiled and looked up at him remembering the days when they had first met and all they had been through. He had not changed much in Satine's eyes, he was still the handsome penniless writer and poet she had fallen in love with, just now he was as poor as he had been.  
  
"Oh, nothing for you to be concerned about. I was thinking. Perhaps we could go out for a meal just the two of us this evening. Alexandria I am sure will want to carry on reading those books of hers and Laurence will no doubt find something to amuse himself with."  
  
"I would love to. Anywhere in particular."  
  
Satine shook her head her auburn curls saying at the movement. She felt Christian gently squeeze her hand and smiled to herself enjoying the warmth of the sun in the arms of her lover.  
  
~*~  
  
Alexandria looked up briefly from her book to check that her parents were still ahead of her and that she hadn't fallen too far behind them. She sighed and looked about her at the village somewhat bored of walking she decided to sit on the bench which over looked the courtyard where her 'darling' little brother had previously been chasing pigeons. Her mother glanced over at her and Alexandria nodded to let her know that she was content to stay put on the bench and not carry on walking. Satine smiled and allowed her daughter to rest knowing that she wanted to relax. Alexandria waited until her parents were out of sight before curling up on the bench in the most un-lady like manner and began to read again. She had only been reading for a shirt while when a shadow was cast over her and the book, which annoyed Alexandria immensely. She sighed and slammed her books shut expecting it to be either her father or brother trying to annoy her on purpose. Alexandria turned round to face the creator of the shadow and was met by a chest, which belonged to neither her father nor her brother. Alexandria slowly lifted her eyes and looked up at a young man, she gasped slightly in embarrassment and quickly rose to her feet.  
  
The young gentleman in question had hazel eyes and short black hair. He was quite tall and in Alexandria's opinion, quite handsome. He was wearing a simple suit obviously worn specifically for work as the shoes, Alexandria noticed, were exceptionally clean.  
  
"Is all to your liking Mademoiselle?"  
  
She blushed furiously as she realised she had been gawping at the man for a while now. His voice was soft and yet at the same time rough, Alexandria smiled and opened her mouth but was at a loss for words.  
  
"I will take that as a yes. May I ask your name Mademoiselle?"  
  
"Oh yes, I am Mademoiselle Alexandria and you are?"  
  
"Monsieur Michael. It is a pleasure to meet you Alexandria."  
  
Alexandria watched as Michael lifted her hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. She flushed an even darker shade of red than before and nodded watching him somewhat mesmerised.  
  
"I noticed you from my desk. I saw you were reading and I was quite curious to meet the young lady who was willing to sit in such a manner so publicly - You see I am an understudy of a lawyer - and my desk is by the window which over looks the courtyard - I just happened to look out just as you were seating yourself. I was not - spying on you - I swear."  
  
Alexandria watched as Michael became more and more worked up over what he was saying. She smiled listening as he made his excuses for coming over to talk to her. She had to admit she quite liked him but then you could never be too sure of men, well that is what Marie had told her. She waited until he had finally finished and nodded smiling and placing her book down on the bench.  
  
"It is okay Michael I do not mind at all. It is nice to have some company. Will you join me?"  
  
Alexandria waved her hand at the bench and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Well actually Alexandria I was hoping that you might join me for some lunch. We can go to this little café nearby that I know of. A friend of mine works there are they serve the best meals ever! That is if you want to join me?"  
  
Alexandria looked about the courtyard trying to see if she could see her parents of perhaps her brother anywhere. But to no avail they were no where to be seen, she looked back at the expectant face of Michael and pondered for a moment.  
  
"Do you have a pen or perhaps a pencil I could borrow?"  
  
Alexandria asked as she began to rip the back page out of her book. Michael handed Alexandria a pencil and she quickly wrote a note telling her parents where she was. She then tucked it into the book making sure it was clear to see and placed the book back down on the bench. She just hoped that her parents wouldn't mind to much. She knew her way around the little town and would be fine to get back. But that wasn't what or who she was worried about. She had tried not to mention the fact that this friend was actually a guy that she was going to dinner with. Her mother would understand it was just daddy. And father had never been one to let Alexandria out of his reach since they were all reunited. She sighed and then dusted her dress of and linked arms with Michael.  
  
Together they walked along through the village towards a small café which Alexandria immediately recognised. It was the 'L'ange à ailes peu' the café in which she had sat with Christian before she knew he was her father. She sat at a little table outside as Michael went in and order the food, she looked about just in case her parents should happen to walk by. She hoped not she was just enjoying her freedom with Michael, perhaps she could meet you with him again. Or maybe not. It all depended if she had the just to tell her mother, now she would understand and would be able to calm her father down if he got word of this. 'Anyway' Alexandria thought, 'I am here to eat with Michael not to worry.' She nodded to herself and looked up as Michael made his way between the other tables carrying a tray with drinks on it.  
  
~*~  
  
Satine looked about the courtyard; thankfully Christian was back further behind messing about with Laurence. She gazed about for her daughter hoping that nothing had happened to her precious baby girl. She noticed the book on the bench where she had left Alexandria a short while ago and opened it noticing the top of the scrap of paper. She read the note through twice and smiled. Her daughter was obviously not telling the whole truth seeing as the note had been so hurriedly written. Well she knew she was a mature young lady now and could make her way back home safely. Now all Satine had to do was keep Christian away from searching for her. Satine was sure that she could distract him for a while. Anyway a few white lies never hurt anyone.  
  
~*~  
  
Satine watched as Christian carried the sleeping Laurence up to the carriage. She had lied to Christian saying Alexandria had asked her to keep hold of her book while she went with some of her friends out. Christian had been a little worried at first but after some reprimanding and gentle persuasion Satine had won him over and they were heading back home. Satine just hoped that Alexandria wouldn't come home too late. She was not sure that she could Christian from searching her out for too late in the evening. She knew how possessive Christian was of his daughter and how he cherished every moment with her as if it were their last.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Alexandria laughed as Michael told her yet another story of his youth as they walked along through the village. They had left the café a while back and returned to the courtyard to discover Alexandria's book was gone but a note was left in its place saying simply. 'Do not be too late.' Michael had promised Alexandria she would be home in plenty of time so that her father would not become too suspicious and together they had come up with an excuse if they were found together. They would say that he was a friend's older brother and had escorted the girls all back home and Alexandria was the last one to drop off at her house. At least then fewer questions would be asked of her or so she hoped.  
  
Together they had chatted away, talking about their childhoods, where they had grown up and any other little things that had cropped up at the time. Alexandria had told Michael all about her past and the truth behind her father. He had been enthralled by it all and turned out to be a fan of her father's books. Un-noticed by either of them, they had wandered father into the old slums of the town and were slowly making they way towards the crumbling remains of the Moulin Rouge. It was Alexandria who happened to glance up and let out a sudden gasp as she stared up at the remains of the Moulin Rouge. Or what should have been the remains. For some reason there were men re painting the Moulin Rouge and electricians working away at repairing the lights. Alexandria almost screamed in delight as she gazed up at the place she had dreamed of owning. Michael watched bemused as Alexandria's face lit up with joy.  
  
"I don't believe it! The Moulin Rouge! It's coming back to life. Oh this is where my mother performed in her younger years, it's where they met! Oh please let us go look inside. "  
  
Alexandria tugged on Michael's arm and started to make her way across towards the doors of the Moulin Rouge. Se swiftly slipped in and disappeared from sight. Michael soon followed fearing that if he should lose her that he might end up having to try and track down her parents and explain.  
  
~*~  
  
Inside the Moulin Rouge the entire place was under renovation. Someone was obviously pouring a lot of time, money and effort into this project. The elephant was standing there only recently having been painted. Alexandria laughed and spun round ignoring the looks she was getting from the workmen who were bemused to why there was a young woman and a young gentleman standing in the middle of the courtyard. Michael looked about and smiled realising that this place was the source of Alexandria's happiness.  
  
"Oh Michael. I have always wanted to own this place. Why when I was younger I used to come here and sing just like my mother did. I wanted to be a star and finally someone is rebuilding and giving this place what it deserves. A second chance. Oh I wish I could meet the man who is behind all of this. I want to thank him. And maybe even ask to work here singing. I do hope I get a chance to meet him!"  
  
Michael laughed as Alexandria virtually sang this out and announced her feelings to the entire population. He waited until she had begun to calm down before reaching out and gently pulling her close.  
  
"We can come back another day earlier so we have more time to investigate. But now I have to get you home before your father comes out looking for the kidnapper who took his precious daughter away. And no amount of excuses I reckon could save me from his wrath."  
  
Alexandria nodded reluctantly and they walked home making small chat about the Moulin Rouge. After Michael had left Alexandria by her door he had kissed her cheek and asked to see her again. She had of course agreed and exchanged addresses.  
  
She was so happy that she didn't here her brother announce to her parents that a 'boy' had dropped her off and had kissed her cheek. Nor did she hear the gasp of shock from her mother and the sound of the newspaper which Christian was holding slowly being crumpled up into a tight ball. Alexandria was too busy day dreaming of the Moulin Rouge and Michael.  
  
  
  
That's all for now folks! 


End file.
